


Nightly Rendezvous

by liketheshygirl



Series: Another Country [1]
Category: Another Country (1984)
Genre: Best Friends, British, Canon Compliant, Communism, Internalized Homophobia, Intimacy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, marxism and revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketheshygirl/pseuds/liketheshygirl
Summary: Bennet's law IS infallible, but why?
Relationships: Guy Bennett/Tommy Judd
Series: Another Country [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747129
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Fic





	Nightly Rendezvous

It seemed as if that ghastly Harcourt mess had happened ages ago. Bennet certainly didn´t mention James anymore and Judd wouldn´t allude to it. 

It is true that Judd occupied most of his time reading Marx and Lenin, but there was a particular moment amid that whole incident that he couldn´t get out of his head. He spent a lot of nights pondering why? What brought him to react like he did when Guy told him he would never love women? Why did he have that knee-jerk reaction to tell him that he couldn´t trust intuitions like that, that he was sorry for him? The words had escaped his mouth before he knew what he was saying. 

But Bennet never held it against him, he wasn´t like that, he was content with making snarky comments anytime Judd would try to explain a passage of “Das Kapital” to him, joking, but at the same time attempting to grasp the concepts that Judd was reciting.

Bennet getting interested in Marxist theory made Judd happy, he was exited to gain a comrade in the fight against the oppressive capitalist system. He enjoyed spending hours talking about the Russian revolution with Bennet listening to him, and adding his own opinions. But he never told him so.

He felt as if there was a wall between them that wouldn´t let him speak openly, or at least not as openly as Bennet had always been when speaking to him. He would tense up every time Guy touched him, jokingly, of course. It´s not that he found the idea of being touched by Guy revolting. On the contrary, it was the very fact that he sometimes thought about it, even perhaps, crave it, that disturbed him. Judd liked to think of himself as a rational man, a man that would put aside any feeling in the wake of the revolutionary cause. But these feelings were creeping up on him since the Harcourt incident, and were annoying him a little more every day.

* * *

One particularly warm night, he couldn’t sleep. The usual thoughts were lurking in his head and the heat of the room he had to share, was making it impossible for him to stay put in bed. He decided to head up to the studio for a reading session, being near an open window would surely alleviate him and nobody would bother him since Barclay had been taking ill, and no one would make the nightly rounds of inspection for him. He entered the room and headed towards the desk to leave the book and Lenin´s statue but almost dropped them, startled by the sound of the door closing behind him, and startled by the person who did, Bennet.

“Why so startle? Are you scared I´m here to forced myself on you? It is true that everyone gives in in the end because they get lonely, it´s Bennet´s law. But you said it yourself, you are not lonely. So, there is nothing to fear.”

“Ah ah”, he laughed ironically.

He couldn’t think of clever comeback this time. He was always happy to talk to Guy but he felt as if there was some kind of tension in the air this particular night, and wouldn’t dare to initiate the conversation. Luckily, his friend broke the silence and started to recount the unpleasant day he had had, which had rendered him restless, and compelled him to go to that room to breathe some fresh air. He was walking around the room as he spoke while Judd had positioned himself against the door, listening and analyzing the situation. 

“That sound as a rather bourgeois problem. Perhaps you shouldn´t waste your time trying to mingle with people who are only interested in upkeeping the system, people who hate your kind and my kind.”

“So the two of us are from different kinds of people? Dare I ask what is the difference?”

“Sentimentality and romanticism. I have told you; I am for revolution above everything. It´s what communists all around the world are committed to and I am not different”

Judd tried his hardest not to blush and kept his composure, he knew that's not what he had meant. He had almost committed the same mistake that he had been dwelling on for the past 4 months, the one he committed that day when Bennet confessed his true nature. Albeit this time, it wouldn´t have injured him as much as he had that day.

“Well my kind of people also tend to derive great pleasure from the company of other men -”, Bennet answered teasingly, “- so while you are so open to talk about the class struggle, I think my kind has rather learnt to keep to themselves, for the greater good of course. So there you have another difference, in case you didn’t think about that one.”

“Don´t be silly. I was just trying to suggest that instead of wasting your time like that, you could read something useful to educate yourself. Something we can both be as vocal as we want to, doesn´t matter we are here in this prison. I could help you read Das Kapital if you asked me to.”

Bennet listened. He pretended to give the proposal a great deal of thought as he stopped wandering across the room, and began walking towards a particular direction, Judd's.

“You know, Judd, I'll think about it, I think you may have finally gotten to me” said Guy playfully. He was inching closer to Judd as the words were coming out of his mouth. He wanted to get as close as he could, just to mess with him. It was joke, although not entirely, because deep down he knew, he had always desired his friend. 

Ultimately, he did it thinking that Tommy would pull away, but he didn't. Judd had not move, he had his eyes locked on Benet's as he was almost only 2 inches away from him. At first, he thought Bennet was trying to kiss him, but he then realised that he was moving his arm, and reaching for his crotch; he was hard. Judd was overcome, he had never been with another boy and was nervous, but keen. Guy noticed that on his expression, he smiled at him and, without letting go of his crotch, started kissing him on neck while Judd unzipped his pants and clasped his member. Shyly, he began stroking up and down Guy's member while the other did the same. There wasn't much room for thinking, they both let themselves be carried away by lust. Judd managed to catch a good rhythm, but Guy had more experience and it didn't take very long for Judd to be the one on the edge, vehemently moaning. A couple of strokes more and he came all over Bennet's hand. Judd didn't have much time to catch his breath, he looked at his friend's face, now object of his desire, as passion built up inside him. He longed to make Guy feel as he had just made him feel.

“Come nearer” he sighted as he pulled Guy closer, grabbing him by the butt and kissing him with passion, but without ever stopping his jerking motion with his other hand.

“Keep on going like this, I´m almost there” moaned Guy, hiding his face in the crook of Judd´s neck. He grabbed a lock of his blonde, messy hair as he finally came.

Fortunately, since Barclay was ill, a box of tissues was lying around on the table, so they both got a chance to clean themselves. Neither of them spoke, they didn´t know what to make of what had just happened.

“Tommy I-“ he stopped himself, for he didn´t know what he wanted to say to his friend, if he could still call him that after what they had done. Defeated, he headed to the door in silence.

“Guy” Judd exclaimed, making him stop, “I… I didn't give in because I'm lonely you know”. Guy didn't know what to say, he stood still as Tommy approached him, maybe they both were of the same kind after all. Judd stood before him and holding his gaze, grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him, most gently. Now they both knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Bennet and Judd's friendship in the movie but part of me wanted them to be something more. I double checked for any grammar mistakes but I surely missed many since it is my first attempt at writing on this site.


End file.
